


Sexy Ratoncito ||AllxTony||

by Ramc95



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Omega Tony Stark, Other
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Dime quien no se quiere comerse a Tony Stark, ahora más si es un sexy ratón
Relationships: tony stark - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	Sexy Ratoncito ||AllxTony||

El encanto de Antony es único, su sola presencia hace exitar a muchos. Desmayar a otros

Como no imaginarse una noche con el, escuchar esos dulces gemidos sería un sueño echo realidad para algunos y una meta para otros

La cosa es que el lindo ratón es un ignorante en ese aspecto, vive su vida ignorando lo que genera en quienes lo rodean. 


End file.
